1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dielectric ceramic compositions and, in particular, to a dielectric ceramic composition exhibiting a high dielectric constant. It also relates to a ceramic electronic component made using the dielectric ceramic composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
BaTiO3 ceramics have been widely used as high-dielectric-constant ceramic compositions. However, BaTiO3 ceramics exhibit low Q values at high frequencies, i.e., 1 MHz or greater. To overcome this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-295304 teaches a SrTiO3—MgTiO3—CaTiO3—Bi2O3—TiO2—CuO—MnO—CeO2 ceramic composition. Although this composition has a high dielectric constant ∈ and high Q at frequencies of 1 MHz or more and shows little change in dielectric constant with respect to temperature change, the volume resistivity is only 1012 to 1013 Ω·cm, which is not sufficiently high.